gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny–Nate relationship
The relationship between Jenny Humphrey and Nate Archibald, also known as Nenny, Jate or NJ, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Nate and Jenny. Overview Jenny and Nate date in Season 2 for a brief time. They are secretive at first because Jenny is worried Vanessa - who is like a sister to her - will find out about their relationship. However, when they kiss and Vanessa sees, Jenny runs away from Nate effectively ending the relationship. She sabotages Vanessa causing Nate to realise that Jenny will always be three years younger than him and nothing he ever does will change that, however Nate still cares deeply about Jenny. He chooses Serena over her though and this is one of the key reasons that Jenny sleeps with Chuck and gets banished in the first place. Novel Series In the novels, Jenny and Nate date only when Nate isn't with Blair. Jenny and Nate 'fool around' in Sheep's Meadow while Vanessa films them. After this fiasco, the two don't reunite until the final book, in which Nate goes to a party with Jenny rather than Blair or Serena. In I Will Always Love You, Jenny eventually reunites with and loses her virginity to Nate, and they date seriously for a while until Jenny pursues Blair's younger brother, Tyler Waldorf. At the end of the series, Nate tries to confess his love for either Blair or Serena. Season 1 In Season 1 Jenny and Nate are purely platonic, he looks out for her when she becomes involved with the mean girls and thinks of her as a little sister. Season 2 Season 2 opens with Nate kissing Jenny in on the streets of New York. Meanwhile, Jenny is uneasy about dating Nate because she fears that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. She is also afraid of ruining her friendship with Vanessa, who had previously dated Nate. However, an infatuated Jenny ultimately decides to continue the relationship. Unbenownst to Dan, who hates the idea of his friend dating his younger sister, Nate and Jenny continue their clandestine relationship. The two even manage to infuriate Vanessa by sharing a passionate kiss during Jenny's fashion show. Jenny, realizing that her worst fear has come true, runs after Vanessa and tries to smooth things over with her best friend. Meanwhile, a distraught Nate sends Jenny an apologetic letter confirming his feelings for her and his frustration over how to continue their relationship. However, a jealous Vanessa is able to intercept the letter before it reaches Jenny, effectively keeping Jenny in the dark about Nate's feelings for her. Because Jenny doesn't know about Nate's letter, she decides to gravely humiliate Vanessa. This plan ultimately backfires: Nate is disgusted by Jenny's viciousness and decides to pursue Vanessa instead. Season 2 ends with a heartbroken Jenny watching from a distance as Nate and Vanessa rekindle their relationship and grab some coffee. Season 3 In Season 3 Nate is constantly looking out for Jenny, protective of her, and is constantly saving her from whatever trouble she gets herself into. Jenny and Nate dance together at the ball when Eric and Blair's sabotage fails. Jenny still likes Nate and spends lots of the series attempting to break Serena and Nate up so she can be with him instead. They spend the beginning of his birthday together, and they seem to be happy and playful together. Jenny's plan doesn't work and when she kisses Nate, he realises her plan from the start, he tells her that he wants to be with Serena. Jenny is especially humiliated when Serena gets mad at her, she sleeps with Chuck and is the one who takes the photo of Serena and Dan in bed together. Once she sends this to Gossip Girl she knows it will break up Serena and Nate, but because of her being banished she still isn't with him. Quotes Jenny: "Please, Nate, please don't go. I really need you here." ---- Jenny: "I'm a Humphrey; so syrup is a food group." Nate: "How are you not five hundred pounds?" ---- Jenny: "What's wrong with me?" Nate: "Nothing's wrong with you." ---- Jenny: "Why do you care so much?" Nate: "Because." ---- Nate: "You're a really special girl, Jenny, and you deserve someone who's going to see that. You know, like someone who's gonna be there in the morning?" Jenny: "It's not like you're available." ---- Jenny: "Did I mention public embarrassment is part of the Humphrey birthday tradition?" Nate: (Chuckles) "I think I'm actually glad to be humiliated." Jenny: "Good. Now blow out your candle and make a wish." Nate: (Grunts playfully and blows out candle). Jenny: (Laughs and claps) "Yay!" ---- "It's just whenever I'm alone I can't not think of the other night, you know? It's just, you're the only one who gets what I'm going through." - Jenny to Nate. ---- Jenny: "Gee, thanks. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough when you fell asleep in the middle of my sentence." Nate: "What, you mean monologue?" ---- Jenny: "You kissed me." Nate: "I know." Gallery Tumblr lhjwfzwIIi1qf2y9so1 400.png j-n-jenny-and-nate-21480470-830-502.png|Nate's letter to Jenny Nate-Jenny-jenny-and-nate-12326495-250-141.gif Nate-Jenny-jenny-and-nate-12326500-250-141.gif Nate-Jenny-jenny-and-nate-12326504-250-141.gif Nenny-jenny-and-nate-14393930-400-150.jpg tumblr_l06fcoMHuJ1qzvmcko1_400.png tumblr_l8lk95Vqsw1qddf1do1_500.png tumblr_lccz0a5VXC1qed5l5o1_400.jpg tumblr_lehj7b3a4Y1qarqt3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lekbw6mGrc1qdsd0eo1_400.jpg tumblr_leny5dbyLC1qarqt3o1_400.jpg tumblr_leo8a9jPTJ1qf842io1_400.png tumblr_leuhho3r1F1qe9puso1_400.png tumblr_leuhtp5Zjn1qe9puso1_400.png tumblr_lexkeeWz8z1qe2goxo1_400.jpg tumblr_lf5gvg3H5e1qgpn59o1_400.jpg tumblr_lf88rjYoQ41qduafco1_500.gif tumblr_lfb2ywDOL11qaxj7wo1_400.png tumblr_lfeplac1bk1qaxj7wo1_400.png tumblr_lfhf11OpLZ1qduafco1_400.jpg tumblr_lfkcqeiIcf1qa86szo1_400.png tumblr_lftbkcBETY1qgzvsso1_400.png tumblr_lfwuixPbHK1qa7pl0o1_400.png tumblr_lfy0qeZne91qa7pl0o1_400.png tumblr_lg6gyuobyV1qef9bco1_500.png tumblr_lgavdkX8WX1qcab9so1_500.jpg tumblr_lgcxloZUTN1qe2goxo1_400.gif tumblr_lgfnauNF271qe7n6lo1_400.gif tumblr_lgl7ntPsZg1qe2goxo1_400.jpg tumblr_lgodokJt1H1qarqt3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgza7zI3Dy1qetq1xo1_400.gif tumblr_lh5cm1DCJd1qc4hfoo1_400.jpg tumblr_lh5zjndRBy1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lh7n6kOUY61qc4hfoo1_400.jpg tumblr_lh9vm4ztqN1qaxj7wo1_500.png tumblr_lhgvhtqWWr1qavkyno1_400.png tumblr_lhs2cxLMnX1qar6tno1_500.png tumblr_lhzdulEYLj1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lhzdz46eoB1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_li6dinixGm1qc4hfoo1_400.jpg tumblr_li53ixRNh51qaxnxjo1_r1_500.png tumblr_li884yMKdB1qc4hfoo1_400.jpg tumblr_liinxg7FL41qaef1wo1_500.jpg tumblr_lij0wy6NyA1qda3g0o1_500.jpg tumblr_liph32mDeX1qar6tno1_500.png tumblr_ljiad4QKm81qgj097o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ljs23hkBMN1qgp2ieo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljuxtoBA4e1qh24e6o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljyfyybUr51qduafco1_400.gif tumblr_lk2jd7203z1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lk2o8foNsT1qc4hfoo1_400.png tumblr_lk26xf94VR1qduafco1_400.gif tumblr_lkfp3pMbAS1qgp2ieo1_500.gif tumblr_lki0h6X7Os1qar6tno1_500.png tumblr_lkj9a2WFmL1qguho5o1_400.gif tumblr_lkl8cdqm0n1qgp2ieo1_400.gif tumblr_lkm2scnIc91qe7n6lo1_400.png tumblr_lkqjwwKZGC1qhk551o1_400.png tumblr_lkqs9dKOBi1qhng0po1_400.gif tumblr_lkrq9yTONB1qcar3a.png tumblr_lkrq62wdXE1qcar3a.gif tumblr_lkynjqinxy1qe7n6lo1_500.png tumblr_lluvluZfcw1qhng0po1_400.gif tumblr_llz1kdwnF91qhzljuo1_400.gif tumblr_lmfzekALbm1qbehp2.gif|Nate checking out Jenny tumblr_liqoanmsNE1qaxj7wo1_500.gif Videos Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Books Category:Seasons Category:Jenny Humphrey Category:Nate Archibald